


Dark Believer

by Omegathekid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Evil Henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathekid/pseuds/Omegathekid
Summary: Cross-posted from Fanfiction.netThis was my first ever fanfiction. It's about Henry become the Dark One instead of Emma. It's not the best, but I wanted to post this on here since I now have an AO3 account.





	1. Sacrifice

Henry watched as Emma and Snow went through the portal to the Enchanted Forest, he watched as Regina let them back to their world, he watched as his mothers stopped the town from being utterly destroyed, he saw his grandfather kill Peter Pan, he saw his mom get her butt kicked by the Wicked Witch. Henry has seen all these things,wanting so much to be a part of it. And then, when he finally gets to do something, it ends up with “the darkness” being set loose on Storybrooke.  
So yeah, he saw, he saw the Apprentice die, he heard him say to find Merlin, he saw his ma take the dagger, and he knew what she was doing. Ignoring the Apprentice, he ran, ran after his mother, towards the darkness. As she’s explaining what needs to be done, he tries to sneak the dagger away from her, but she notices.  
“Henry, what are you doing here?” said Emma.  
“Making sure you don’t do something you’ll regret,” he said as he rips the dagger away from her.  
“HENRY NO!!!!!” she shouts as they all try to stop him from doing what they know is coming. She runs after him, but it’s too late, as he plunges the dagger into the darkness. It seeps into him, as he gets sucked up only one thought occurs to him, ‘My Family will find me, and save me. They always do.’ And with a flash he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, these are gonna a be a bit short at first due to us being at the mercy of my past self. Sorry about that, he was a bit of an idiot.


	2. New Life

**_The Enchanted Forest_ **

The first thing he felt was cold, the coldest cold he ever felt, it washed over him like a tidal wave. He opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed, he wasn’t in Storybrooke, he was in what looked like the Enchanted Forest. Next thing he noticed, Rumplestiltskin was standing right in front of him, though that should be impossible, he would question it later. Finally his clothes, oh his clothes, he was wearing an all black robe that went down to his feet, with a belt tied around his waist. At least to his relief his skin was normal. As he pulled back his hood he said,

“How the heck are you here, I thought you were in a coma.”

“I am, or well, he is, don’t worry you’ll catch on. Honestly I was expecting your mother, but you’ll work just as well!” said the fake Rumple.

“I not giving in to the darkness, I’m going to find Merlin, and get you out of me as soon as possible”

“Ah yes, the whole, I won’t give into the darkness, ‘I’m so good and pure’. That’s rich honestly. Well I guess you can try and stop it  _ dearie,  _ but it’s usually much easier if you just dive right in, it’s what I did”

“I’m not you, whatever it is that you are.”

“Ah yes, that. Well, think of me, as your guide, until you embrace your dark powers”

Uggg, Henry had almost forgotten about that. Not only was he now the dark one, but now he also possessed magic, the thing that tore his family apart time and time again

“Aw, magic isn’t so bad” said Rumplestandin

“How did you know what I was thinking!”

“I’m in your head dearie, I can read your thoughts. Nothing is safe from me”

“Well that’s just great.” Henry said sarcastically, “I’m gonna go find Merlin now, just gotta get to camelot.”

“Oh well I can help with that! Magic!”

“NO!”

“You’re not gonna find him any other way dearie, you need my help.”

“Fine, let’s get this over with,” Henry said regretably

“Alright then, let’s start.  _ hehehehe  _ Now Imagine a circle of stones atop a hill, picture it in your head, now imagine yourself at that place.”

“Here goes nothing,” Henry closed his eyes and did as Rumple said, suddenly he felt the air around him change for a split second, then it returned to normal. He opened his eyes and found he was at the place Rumple described, he also found an arrow pointed at his face.


	3. The Wand

**_Storybrooke_ **

“HENRY NO!” But he was already gone, Emma collapsed, out of grief and anger. This was quickly followed by Regina marching over and slapping her in the face.

“How could you let this happen!” Regina screamed as Robin pulled her off of Emma as she stood up, and started marching towards Gold’s shop.

“Swan, where are you going!” Killian Shouted.

“I’m going to find someone who can actually save Henry!”

“Emma wait,” shouted Snow, who had finally gotten out of her daise, “don’t act do anything rash”

“I will do whatever needs to be done to save my son!” and with that she was off

 

**_Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop_ **

“Emma!” shouted Belle, “what is going on?”

“Henry’s the new dark one, I need to speak to the Apprentice!” Emma yells

“H-he’s right through there,” she said pointing at the back room “H-henry, the dark one?” 

“Belle where’s Emma!” Regina says as she burst in.

“In the back,” Belle says, “and Regina, I’m sorry, about Henry”

“Yeah, save your sorry for when he gets back!” She yells as she walks in the back room. she sees Emma sitting in a chair holding a wand, the Apprentice’s lifeless body laying off to the side. Emma looks up and sees the stern look on Regina’s face.

“Regina I… listen, Henry made a choice, a choice I was prepared to make. I guess he didn’t want either of us separated from our happy endings. I guess little does he know he’s part of both of of our happy endings,” Emma vented, “but we can’t dwell on that. Right now we have to worry about getting to Henry, so we can help him, and the Apprentice just gave me a way.”

“That wand?” Stated Regina questionably.

“Yeah, but he says we need someone with both light and darkness in them. I need you to use it” Emma confirms.

“Alright, hand it over,” She insists. She raises the wand to cast the spell, and nothing happens. “Why the heck didn’t it work!”

“You're too good now,” said Emma semi-shocked. “We need someone who’s still evil, but also has light in them… Zelena!”

“What about Zelena”

“She is pure evil, but she also has the light innocence of a baby in her. She can use the wand!” Emma concluded.

“Are we sure this is the only way to save Henry?”

“Yes, I’m sure”

“Emma, Regina, are both of you okay?” said Snow as she walked in the room followed by David, Killian, and Robin. Regina saw Snow holding the Dagger and took it away, as she stared at it she started tearing up.

“Whatever it takes to save Henry,” She said to Emma. “Let’s go see my sister.”


	4. Meeting

**_Stone Hill, Dunbroch_ **

“I don’t know who you are boy, but if you think you can just come poofing in here out of nowhere, you’ve got another thing coming” Merida said all of this still keeping the arrow aimed directly at Henry’s head. “Now who are you, and what are you doing here?”

“My name is Henry, and I came here looking for Merlin.”

“Well I don’t know a ‘Merlin’ but I do know magic, and boy you just used some. Magic is evil, turned more than half my family into bears. So _Henry,_ give me one good reason not to fire this arrow”

“I-I was cursed with this magic, and I’m trying to find Merlin to get rid of it. I’m sorry about what happened to you're family, but I promise not to do that”

“Ug, you're lucky I have a soft spot for children, how old are you anyway?”

“Thirteen.”

“Thirteen and cursed, that’s terrible,” she says as she lowers her bow, “I guess I shouldn’t be firing this here arrow at ya then. I would help you but first I gotta save my brothers, that’s why I need this” she opens her pack showing the small blue orb inside.

“Ah, that’s exactly what you need,” bursted Rumplestandin, “The will ‘o the wisp”

“What are you doing back here?” retorted Henry.

“Who are you talking too?” inquired Merida. Henry then realized, she couldn’t see the fake Rumple.

“It’s a… I know this makes me sound crazy but, it’s a voice in my head. It’s apart of my curse, and it’s really annoying” Henry replied.

“I wouldn’t have told her that if I were you dearie. Now she thinks you're insane” Henry mentally told the voice to shut up.

“Listen, I can’t help but be a little freaked out by my travelling companion hearing voices, but I’ll still help you, I’ll take you to the nearest kingdom. Then I need to go and save my brothers.

“Now, hold on dearie. You need that wisp, and there aren’t any others nearby. You need to take it from her, it’s the only way you’ll find Merlin” said Rumplestandin.

‘I will never kill’ Henry thought to himself.

“oh you will dearie, you will. just you wait”

“Are you coming?” Merida questioned.

“Huh? Oh right yeah let’s go” Henry replied “Where exactly are we going?”

“To Camelot, that’s the closest kingdom” said Merida.

“One of these days dearie,you’ll realize sometimes you need to do drastic things to get your way. You can’t keep blood off your hands forever”


	5. Desperate

**_Storybrooke Hospital_ **

**** “We can’t take that cuff off of her!”

“It’s the only way Regina!” Emma and Regina had been going back and forth on this for about an hour, all because Zelena had said she would only help them if they removed the cuff that restricts her magic. Hook frankly was tired of it all, Charming and Snow were trying to keep peace, Belle was tending to the Crocodile, Robin was at home making sure Roland was okay, it was all a mess. So he decided to take matters into his own hands. Sneaking down to the psych ward was easy, Regina had left the door open, getting past the receptionist was the hard part, though he managed to charm her, she was still suspicious,and kept her eye on him. Finally he was in Zelena’s room.

“Ah you're  back, I  was wondering when you would make a decision.” Zelena stated.

“They didn’t make a choice, I did. It’s the only way we can save the lad.” Hook replied

“Is that so,” she said pouting, “My dear sister doesn’t trust me,”

“Just give me your wrist,” She stuck out her wrist, and Hook took off the cuff. “There happy?”

“Yes, happy that you’re an idiot. You should have listened to my sister,” She said as she threw him against the wall then poofed out of the room.

 

**_10 minutes later_ **

“Well Captain Guyliner, we can officially say you’re the biggest idiot in all the realms!” Regina was yelling at him.

“He was trying to save Henry, he may have messed up, but at least he did something instead of arguing.” Emma said.

“Well at least I know where she’s going, Robin” 

“So let’s go find Robin then,”

**_The Streets of Storybrooke_ **

“We need to hurry up, there’s no telling what Zelena will do once she get’s Robin,” Regina said the rest of the group consisting of her, Snow, Charming, Emma, and Hook.

“You’re quite right, though if you wanted to stop me you probably should have been quicker than that” Zelena said as she appeared out of nowhere holding Robin still with magic ready to send him flying. “I would hope you brought the wand, otherwise you’ll be down another true love, and we don’t want that now do we”

“Ugg, yes I have it. Now take it and give us Robin,” Regina replied

“Regina don’t give her the wand” Emma said

“It’s too late, my sister’s made her decision,” Zelena said, taking the wand from Regina and poofing Robin away from herself. “Now time to go back to Oz and raise this child,” she cast the spell, threw the six leaf clover into the cloud and stared triumphant, then suddenly felt very weak. Regina took this opportunity to put the cuff back on Zelena.

“Knew that would weaken you. See I know what I’m doing, now we just need a place to buckle everything down to and ride it to Henry using this,” She said poofing up Henry’s scarf, “Now where do we go”

“How about Gold’s shop, it may have stuff that’s useful to us,” Emma said

“Alright let’s go see Belle and blow this popsicle stand.” Regina said “Next question, who’s going?” 

“We’re all willing Regina, we’ll all go” Snow said.

“She’s right, we aren’t letting you and Emma go alone” Robin added

 

**_At Gold’s shop_ **

**** “Everyone, keep everything strapped down” Regina said

“Alright, Granny’s watching Roland and Neal, Belle are you sure you want to come?” Snow said

“Yes I’m sure, it  would take too long to move rumple any way, he’s coming with us, someone needs to watch him while you're saving Henry” Belle replied

“Blue’s left with the Apprentice’s body, and Zelena is strapped down, We’re all ready to go,” David said.

“Everyone ready?” Emma said. 

“Aye  love, we’re all ready” replied Hook.

“Alright Regina let’s go” Regna waved the wand over Henry’s scarf and suddenly the shop began to shake as they felt themselves lifted off the ground on their way to save Henry


	6. The Arrival

**_Outskirts of Camelot_ **

“Well Henry, welcome to Camelot,” Merida said, “I do hope you find this ‘Merlin’ and get free of your curse,”

“I’ll try, thanks for your help!” Henry replied. Suddenly, the ground started started to shake and a giant tornado appeared.

“Get down!” Merida Shouted. They both ducked down onto the ground as a building fell out of the sky.

“Did we make it?” a female voice shouted. This voice sounded very familiar, though Henry couldn’t quite put his finger on where he’s heard it.

“Well maybe we should just go outside and check instead of just sitting in here and waiting for, say, an ogre, to bust down the door” male this time, Henry also recognized this voice, thoughts of the sea came to his mind. He finally decided to look up, and saw the familiar sign of his after school job.

“‘Mr. Gold’s Pawnshop’ what does that mean?” inquired Merida.

“That’s my grandfather’s shop!” Henry answered excitedly

“Did anyone else just hear Henry?” He recognized that voice now, his grandmother, Snow,

“Grandma?” Henry questioned.

“Henry!” he heard as he saw both his mom’s, Hook, his grandparents, Robin, and Belle all rush out and pull him into a group hug as Merida stood to the side as to not be crushed.

“Appears you have quite the family here Henry” Merida remarked.

“And you are?” Regina snarked as they all broke off of the hug

“Name’s Merida, I’ve been helping this boy get to Camelot since it’s the nearest kingdom. Then I was going to have to leave him so I could go find my brothers.” Merida answered

“Well we must thank you for getting him this far,” Snow said, “We are in your debt.”

“Oh I don’t need no debt, I just need to get on my way as soon as possible” Merida stated

“We’ve got him from here, go save your brothers. Best of luck” Emma said

“Same to you” Merida said before taking off. As she left Regina and Emma looked towards Henry.

“Henry, don’t ever scare us like that again!” Regina scolded.

“I won’t, but it was the only way to keep mom,” nodding at Emma “From becoming the Dark One instead.” Henry concluded. “You’ve both worked to hard towards your happiness, I didn’t want either of you to have to go through that trouble again. I’m thirteen, I don’t have a true happiness determined yet, you guys do.”

“We just don’t want you to get hurt kid,” Emma defended.

“I would’ve been hurt if you had become the Dark One, I was trying to protect all of us” Said Henry.

“Well that’s irrelevant now. Our priority just needs to become finding Merlin” said Regina. Suddenly, the galloping of horses could be heard in the distance. They started growing closer and three horses and their riders could now be seen. 

“Henry stay behind us!” Emma ordered. Suddenly the figure's came into full view and the  storybrookers could tell they were knights  of some kind.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Regina demanded.

“I, am King Arthur of Camelot, and we have been expecting you for a long time” the lead rider replied.

“How could you have known we were coming?” Snow inquired.

“Merlin. His prophecies told us you would one day come and reunite him with us. If you could just follow us back to our kingdom I’ll explain the rest there. And then, a ball shall be held in your honor,” Arthur answered.

“We thank you for this Arthur, we are very grateful,” David said

“I should probably stay behind and watch Rumple and Zelena, someone needs to make sure nothing is stolen,” Belle said.

“Actually, Zelena’s coming with us. I don't want my sis- I mean handmaiden, getting into any trouble” Regina said

“Very well, those of you who are coming to the castle, if you would just follow us,” Arthur said, and with that they started on their journey.


End file.
